Silent Time
by Homestuck-fanfics
Summary: Well when Sollux is feeling down about not being able to talk can Dave help him feel better? In more ways than one? Rated M for later chapters.


Sollux really hated the fact that he was muted. When he was younger his Lusus told him not to worry about it, that it only made him a very special little boy. Of course after a few sweeps he found out that it is only another weakness that he had to deal with. He found that being mute only made him more of a mutant. When he first met the other troll kids he was very nervous. He was scared that when they found out that they would ignore him. And sadly thats what happened. They only one that really paid much attention to him was Aradia. She thought he was cute and learned sign language so she could understand him. He feel in love with her pretty quickly and when he could he would go exploring Caves with her. But sadly one night for some reason unknown to him he ate some of his mind honey. He blacked out and when he came to he found his friend, scratch that his love, dead. He held her lifeless body in his arm. He sat there silently sobbing as he held her body.  
He hated him-self ever since. He aviod the others for fear that he would do the same to them. Than one night he got a message for Aradia. 'How?' He thought to him-self, but he didn't really care he was so happy. After a few minutes of talking to her he found that she had changed. She was emotionless.  
He of course blamed him-self for this. After the game though everything changed. She had reached god-tier and was back to what he thought was normal. But she was no longer in love with him. This broke his heart. He thought it was best for her though. He had caused her death in the first place so he thought if she would just leave him be and not even bother with him she would be safer. He got lonely quick though. Yeah sure since the game the others started to talk to him more but not in the way Aradia did. It only got wrose when they finally met the kids. Everybody was to busy with them that they forgot about their mute friend. He would sit there in his make-shift room on pesterchum but no one would talk to him.  
They where either to busy pestering the kids that where not there or hanging out with the two that where. Even Terezi, who taught him how to get around when he was blind, stopped sending messages to him. His mood swings where getting wrose because of this. He even stop coming out of his room cause he didn't know what his mood would be five minutes later. Once Karkat came in to check up on him. He was yelling about him not coming out of his god damn room and how he will die in here. Sollux ended up picking Karkat up with his powers and literally threw him out of his room. Ever since then nobody dared to check on him. That was up until today though.  
Sollux was in his bed staring at a wall when he heard the door open. He didn't bother getting up or even moving. He figured that Karkat got brave and came to try to talk him into coming out of his room. Again. He was wrong though. It was none other than Dave Strider. The blonde hair boy stared down at the troll through his shades. Sollux finally turned his head and looked up at him.  
"Sup?" Dave asked. Sollux signs for Dave to get out but he ignored him. "Ah c'mon dude this is no way to treat a lady." He joked as he slightly smirked down at him. This cause Sollux to sit up and glare at him. "Fine don't talk, I don't know what I did to piss you off but whatever." Dave shruged and sat down next to him. Okay now Sollux was pissed off. If he could he would be calling Dave everything in the book. Of course the Strider didn't know that the troll was mute. No one had told him. Sollux moved his hand as he quickly signed 'Get the fuck out of here.' Dave knew sign language and when he saw him signing he finally knew what was up.  
"Oh shit your mute! Thats why you're not talkin, and here I thought you hated me." He smirked wider. Sollux huffed and signed 'I do hate you so get out!' Dave only smirked wider and signed back. 'Why would I do that? If I was you I think I would rather be with someone the understood sign language enough that they could hold on conversation with me.' Sollux was in shock. This was the only other person, beside Aradia, that knew sign language. Dave could see the shock and smiled.  
"But since it seems you want me gone I will go." He than stood up and started to make his way towards the door. This cause Sollux to panic. He didn't want to be left alone anymore. He quickly got up and followed Dave wrapping his arms around the strider.  
He buried his face against his back and signed against his chest. 'No please don't go...' There was a short pause. 'I don't want to be left alone again.' He finshed. He thought Dave was going to push him away but to his shock the strider turned and wrapped his arms around him. Sollux looked up and say that Dave was smirking down at him.  
"Alright I'll stay but you will owe me something for it later." He said with a chuckle. For some reason this cause Sollux to blush a light yellow. Dave chuckled some more and pulled Sollux over to the bed. "I guess you're lucky that I find you cute." He says as he settles down onto the bed and pulls him close. This cause Sollux to blush a brighter yellow as he stared at the Striders lips, watching the words form. Dave catchs Sollux staring and smirks leaning close, lip almost touching the yellow bloods. " If you want them than come and get them." He breathed out. Sollux shivered as he felt the hot air from Daves mouth pass his lip. Dave didn't really give him time, even though he had time, to think about it though. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the trolls.  
Sollux gasped and Dave took this as an invite to explore his mouth with his tongue. He quickly shoved it past his opened mouth and flickered the roof of his mouth. Now you see Sollux could make small sounds but coulden't form words. And when he did make a sound most of the time it was to quite to hear. Well when he groaned Dave could hear it and he smirked. Dave wrapped his lean arms around the trolls waist and pulled him closer. In return Sollux wrapped his arms around Daves shoulder as he tried to deepen the kiss. He never realized how much he missed the contact of another person until he had his lips pressed up against anothers.  
When Dave finally pulled away Sollux let out a small whimper. Dave smiled and runs his hand down the side of Sollux face, which was a pale yellow now that he calmed down.  
"Whats with the whimpering?" He asked. Sollux signed. 'It has be so long since the last time I even hug someone let alone kiss someone that I didn't want it to stop.' Dave chuckled and kissed his cheek, than sat back on the bed pulling Sollux even closer.  
"Don't worry bro there is gonna be alot more of that coming." He says. Sollux sighed and snuggled close hands resting on Daves chest.  
Dave smiled and started to pet Sollux on the top of his head, which cause him to lightly purr. Dave was slightly shocked by this but then he smirked. "Huh? Guess I now have a kitten." He chuckled as Sollux looked up at him with a confused look. 'Kitten?' He signed. "Oh thats right you don't call them that... Uh shit what do you call them..." Dave thinks for a few seconds. "A pawbeast." He says as he thinks of the names. Now Sollux was even more confused. Why did Dave say he now had a pawbeast? W-wath he talking about me? He thinks to him-self as he rested his head against Daves chest. But at that moment he really didn't care he was just glad that he finally had someone to be with. And he thought about that as he drifted off in the arms of Dave Strider.


End file.
